five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gax The Goat
Gax The Goat is a Goat Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: The Living Tombstone - FNAF 1 Song He Wears a Golden Bell Around His Neck, He Has Beige Fur, A Black Stomach and Hooves, Orange Eyes, and Small Gray Horns. He Carries a Silver Microphone and Also Wears a Black Top-Hat Withered Version: Gax The Goat's Fur is Dirty, His Left Hoove and Right Horn is Cracked, All of The Fingers on His Left Hand, His Left Thigh and Right Upper-Arm is Missing It's Suit, His Broken Jaw Hangs Down, His Left Eye is Black with a Orange Pupil, Along With a Few Cracks on His Body Toy Version: His Model Looks Like Toy Bonnie, But Slighty Skinnier, His Eyes are Now Neon Blue, His Limbs Have Orange Stripes, He Runs Very Fast. His Bell is Now Silver and Shiny. His Horns are Taller and Now Black Phantom Version: Gax The Goat's Fur is Burnt, His Lower Jaw is Hanging By Wires. Both Hands and Left Leg is Missing It's Suit, Both Forearms, Torso, and Left Ear Have Holes in Them. Most of His Teeth and His Right Eye Have Small Cracks on Them. Nightmare Version: His Jaws are Very Wide, With 4 Sets of Neon Blue Razor-Sharp Teeth. His is Missing Half of His Left Ear and His Right Hand, There's a Few Wires Sticking Out of His Mask and Ears. He is Missing Suit on His Right Ear and Right Forearm, A Few Holes are Visible on His Left Leg and Torso Withered Toy Version: Gax The Goat's Fur is Moldy, His Bell is Cracked, He is Missing Suit on Both Hands, He Has No Legs With Wires Trailing Out, He Has Wires Hanging Out of His Left Eye, Which is Black With a White Pupil, Bits of His Orange Paint on His Stripes are Missing Phantom Toy Version: He Is Missing His Left Forearm and Left Hand. His Waist, Right Foot, and on The Right Side of Her Left Thigh is Missing It's Suit. He Has Wires Poking Out of Her Left Upper Arm and Her Left Thigh. His Suit is Mostly Burnt, Along with His Burnt Endoskeleton Nightmare Toy Version: He is Missing His Right Hand, His Right Upper-Arm, Both Feet, Most of of The Lower Parts of Both Legs, and His Lower are Missing It's Suit. He Has a Tongue Like Nightmare Foxy. He Has a Huge Hole on His Stomach, He Has 2 Huge Metallic Spikes on Each of His Elbows. One of His Red Cheeks Have Cracks on Them Fredbear Version: He Doesn't Look That Different From His FNAF 1 Model. But He Has Dark Brown Eyes, a Red Shiny Bowtie, A Blue Electric Guitar, and Taller Horns, Along With Shiny Gray Hooves Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Horns, Teeth, Eyes and Hooves. He is Missing His Right Arm With Wires Pouring Out, He Has a Creepy Smile On His Face Golden Version: He is Golden With Purple Horns and Hooves. His Eyes are Completely Black and His Horns and Hooves are Cracked Badly, He Has a Huge Rip on His Neck and Torso, Revealing His Endoskeleton and Loose Wires. Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With Yellow Eyes With Black Narrow Pupils, He Still Has His Microphone and Tophat Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing His Lower Jaw With Sharp Teeth Going From His Upper Jaw to His Torso. His Mouth is Dripping Blood and His Left Hand and Right Foot is Missing It's Suit. He Has Sharp Claws, Red Eyes and Lacks His Right Ear. Demolished Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Ear, Right Leg, Left Foot and Right Forearm. His Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil, His Left Eye is Cracked and His Left Arm is Missing With Wires Hanging Out. He is Covered in Rust Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Beige Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breasts and Hips. His Top-Hat Has a Beige Stripe and Her Bell is In Between Her Breast.